All Of Me
by swanningaroundthejollyroger
Summary: Valentine's Day.


Emma was seated in a booth with Henry when Killian walked in. The usual hot chocolates with cinnamon in front of them. Henry's face was red behind the hands he covered it with. Emma was giggling, the sound made Killian smile and his nerves rekindled. Her hand came down on the lads arm reassuringly.

"Mom!" Henry pleaded. "You aren't supposed to laugh."

Killian walked towards them, Emma was trying to regain her composure.

"Killian," Henry waved the pirate over. "Tell Mom that I'm not too young to go on a date." Killian slid in next to Henry, his arm falling on the chair behind them.

"Sorry lad, Mom's word is final." Killian said, his eyes meeting Emma's.

Henry's shoulders slumped.

"Who was the lucky girl?" Killian asked, ruffling Henry's dark hair.

"It doesn't matter now." The lad grumbled.

Emma sighed heavily. "Ugh, what if you get some flowers, or a card or something we can drop it over there but that's it."

Henry perked up immediately. "Yeah, ok". The lad was practically jumping up and down in the seat. Emma laughed and shook her head.

"I should probably let you two go," Killian stood, his hand outstretched to help Emma out.

"Always a gentleman." Emma took his hand, her fingers entwining with his. "I'll met you at the car, kid".

"Sweep off her feet, lad," Killian said, clasping Henry's shoulder.

Once Henry was out of view, Emma turned to him, "So what did you want?"

Killian pulled Emma close to him. The smell of her hair in his nose, like vanilla. "Will you, Emma Swan, do me the honor of being my Valentine?"

Killian dug in the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a now crinkled piece of yellowed paper. It was folded into a small square and across the top in blotched calligraphy was her name. Emma took it, a smile spreading across her face. She nodded, "do I open this now?"

"No, open it at sunset. 'Till tonight, love". Killian bent his head brushing his lips slightly over hers. Emma relaxed under the touch, her eyes fluttering closed.

Killian stepped away, his fingers brushing down Emma's bare arm.

* * *

Emma impatiently paced the room, her eyes on the window. She was waiting for the first sign of sun-down, but unfortunately the sun seemed to decide to be stubborn today. It mocked her as it stayed high in the sky. She looked down at her watch. 6pm. She had already dropped Henry off at Granny's so the house was silent. The small folded piece of paper sat at the centre of the bench-top begging to be opened.

She looked outside, the sun hadn't moved at all. With a curse under her breath, she picked up the paper and began to unfold it.

_Emma,_

_I have no doubt that you have opened this early. Thus, I have set out a sort of hunt for you to complete. Find all the items. They will help you get ready._

_Yours, Killian_

Emma flipped over the paper. There was nothing else.

_What the…_

She flipped it over again and again looking for anything else. She held it up to the light wondering if he had used invisible ink or something. "Buzz, buzz" She jumped at the noise of an alarm clock sounded around her. She followed the source to her bedroom. Her clock was not next to her bed but she could hear it. She walked slowly around the room, trying to figure out where it was. She checked under the bed, down the side of the bed. No. Wardrobe. She threw open the closet. The buzzing got louder. She rummaged around. The clock was on the shelf above her. She shut it down. Both hands were pointed at the 7. Her eyes followed the direction the hands pointed. There was a bag she hadn't seen before hanging up and a box beneath it. She pulled them out of the closet, placing them on the bed.

She opened the bag slowly, gasping as the sight of a red silken material emerged. She pulled out a dress. It was floor length, with a heavy skirt and low neckline. It looked like something from a fairy tale. She held it up in front of her admiring the sophisticated beauty the simple dress had. She had never worn anything like it, yet had the curse never happened, items like that would have been the expected make-up of her wardrobe. One of the cruel favors the curse had given her. Emma turned to the box next. A folded piece of card laid on top of a pair of gorgeous heels. She looked warily at the height of the heel before opening the card.

_Even a reluctant princess, deserves to be treated like one. _

Emma shook her head at the items in front of her. This was a far cry from her usual singlet and jeans look. Emma picked up the bag the dress had been hung in and took it back to the closet.

Her mind swam with ideas of what Killian had planned for them tonight. A gown was not called for in any occasion in Storybrooke. It didn't make sense.

Frustrated, Emma left the items on the bed and went into her bathroom. Figuring she might as well begin to get ready, she turned on the shower.

The rest of the night as she went through doing her make up and hair, Emma found random presents and item's hidden around the house.

When she went into the bathroom drawer for toothpaste she found a box of chocolates.

When she went into the kitchen to put them in the fridge she found a bag of beans. _You never forget your first, _the note said.

And so it went. When she was fully dressed, hair curled, make up on she sat at the breakfast bar, her weird finds in front of her. There was the bag of beans, a picture of a forest and the ocean beyond, a two sided mirror and lastly a small ship. She was stumped. He could mean multiple places.

The ringing of the doorbell startled her. Emma rose slowly, carefully crossing the room in the shoes. Breaking her ankle or neck before leaving the house was definitely not something she wanted to do. She opened the door to find no one there. She looked around but no one was around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an envelope on the ground. The now familiar writing traced the front in the letters of her name.

She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a map. It was a plain map of Storybrooke but at random spots were hand drawn pictures of the items in front of her. Next she pulled out a list of instructions, all of them pertaining to the items position on the map.

* * *

Everything was ready. It had taken most of the afternoon for Killian to set up the Gazebo. The park he was at was on the edge of the woods, meeting with the beach. There was a boardwalk from the parking spaces to the garden. It was overgrown, yet beautiful. No one seemed to come here. He had found it by accident one day and it's unruly beauty reminded him of Emma.

He had hung lights and trimmed some of the overgrowth around the edge. Henry had given him a battery operated iPod dock, not that Killian really understood how it all worked. The lad had shown him the buttons to push and that was all he needed.

He had blankets ready away just in case it got cold. Down on the beach he had set up a small table. In a picnic basket was a prepared cold dinner, wine (Mary Margaret had said it was what was expected but he had packed rum just in case) and some chocolate and strawberries for dessert.

The closing of a car door brought his attention to a yellow bug and a blur of yelllow curls and red climbing out.

* * *

Emma's hands shook as she locked the car. She had never been this far down the beach. The wind was chilly as it blew through her carefully curled hair.

The sun was on the waters edge now, casting an orange glow over the water. The sky itself was a darkened blue splashed with orange, yellow and red, like the sun had lit the clouds on fire.

A worn gazebo stood surrounded by wild plants to her left. She started towards it. She could see the dim light emitting from tiny fairy lights wound around the top and posts.

Her stomach tightened as she drew closer, her palms sticky from sweating. Her heels clicked on the wood and the slight train of the dress rustled as she walked.

A shadow moved in the gazebo. Her breath caught. Killian stepped around to the entrance. The sight of him did her lungs no favor. He wore a dark suit. It was tailored to his shape perfectly, showing the broadness of his shoulders and the movement of his muscles under it. He wore the jacket open, collar loose, and no tie.

He smiled, his eyes tracing her over before stepping down onto the path.

"Emma, you look beautiful," Killian swept her into his arms, lifting her completely off the ground. She kissed him. She felt like she was dreaming. The feel of his hands on her waist, his lips against hers, and her feet being placed back on the ground. They pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"Killian. Wow. How did you…?" Killian kissed her again cutting her question short.

"Princess," he bowed, "your dinner awaits." He indicated towards the table.

"Not in these shoes," she laughed, discarding them.

Arm in arm they walked down to the table. Killian pulled out her seat and lit a candle in the centre. Emma couldn't stop watching him. She expected to wake up at any moment. Things like this didn't happen to Emma Swan. Handsome pirates did not turn into princes and dress her like a princess or plan an elaborate Valentine's evening for her. Any moment now she would wake up in bed alone, or some dire crisis will happen in the town that only the savior could stop.

"What?" Killian asked, looking up at her from a picnic basket.

"I… I just… how is any of this real? How are you real?"

Killian chuckled, taking Emma's hand in his own two. She looked down at their weaved fingers. She could just see the scar circling his wrist where once his hook had been in place of his hand.

"Emma, I love you." Emma still wasn't used to hearing it and she was sure every time he said it her heart stops for a second or two. "I would do anything for you. You deserve all this. You deserve to be treated and appreciated. Someone once told me we have to appreciate all the moments between all the madness. Love, I have no doubt that there will be more battles to face, whether it be against evil or magic, or the mundane ones that will come with Henry growing up, with ourselves and with each other. But there is no reason why this, a dinner alone or why love should be pushed aside. We have time for now. And, Emma, whatever the battle I want to be by your side for as long as I can."

Killian was beaming, his blue eyes glowing, his voice was steady but the warm sweatiness of his palm gave away his nervousness. Emma was in a haze, the world was bright, full of color and she believed if she let go of Killian's hand she would probably float away. Her cheeks were wet and her cheeks hurt.

"I was going to do this later but well… Emma".

Killian's hand went to the inside of his jacket. Emma gasped, realizing what was about to happen.

"I owe you everything Emma. You are my hope, my light and my love. There is not a second I want to live if you are not with me. Emma, I give you my all. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma's shoulders rose and fell violently and unevenly as she cried. Her whole mouth ached from smiling. Killian opened a small red velvet box and inside was a familiar ring.

"Oh, Killian. Yes. Yes!". She pulled him up to her. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck and her mouth hitting his with such urgency and passion. The kiss was making her mind swim and she was sure this would be her death right here. The heightened sense of everything that was Killian. She felt like she was going to implode.

Finally, they parted and Killian slipped her mothers ring on her finger.

She kissed him again, only meaning it to be a chaste peck. Instinct took over and soon she was pulling off his jacket and he was tracing kisses across her collarbone.

The sun completely disappeared and the moon and stars became voyeurs to the union of two bodies on the sand.

* * *

Killian traced kisses across Emma's shoulder. They lay laced together in the sand looking at the stars.

"Emma, would you care to dance?"

"What?" Emma blinked up at him. Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Uh, Henry helped me set music up so we could dance. I would hate for you and the dress to miss out".

"You dance?" Emma sat up, her mouth slightly ajar.

Killian nodded. He stood up and offered her his hand, "would you like to dance?"

Emma stuttered, "I… um… here's the thing, I don't dance."

"There is a first time for everything, love". He pulled Emma to her feet and passed her the dress. He, himself pulled his trousers back on.

With a groan Emma pulled her dress on. "Consider this your Valentine's present," she grumbled.

Killian laughed and kissed Emma's head before leading her into the middle of the gazebo. He pushed the buttons, Henry had shown him and placed his hand on Emma's waist.

Emma laughed when the music started the "_wop wop wop wop" _of Thriftshop sounded. Killian laughed awkwardly and hurried back over to the iPod and pressed the next button. Thankfully a pretty piano piece played and Killian took Emma's waist again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the singer started. "_What would I do without your smart mouth?" _

The slowly stepped side to side, their eyes locked. Every now and then Killian would spin her around, or try to dip her. Emma laughed, the curls bounced around her face. Killian watched her earnestly. This happy peaceful, wall-down Emma. This was the closest he had seen her to the vulnerable open girl awake. He had seen it many times as she slept but here lighted half by the moon and stars, and half by artificial bulbs, she giggled and smiled like an innocent woman. Not broken or guarded.

"I think we have a song," Emma said, smiling up at him.

"Yes, thrift shop is quite romantic". Killian grinned cheekily at her.

Emma slapped him playfully, glaring through a threatening smile. Killian spun her away from him, then pulled her back in and dipped her backwards. He could feel Emma's chest heaving in his arms.

"All of me, Emma. You have all of me." He kissed her, softly. The sweet exchange of breaths through lips.

_I was made to love you, _each brush of lips said.


End file.
